Just Dance Wii U
Just Dance Wii U is a Japanese game released on April 3, 2014 in Japan. It is a add on to Just Dance Wii 2. It is only on the Wii U.'' Apperance It shows having Just Dance 2014 properties dispite skipping Just Dance 4's properties. Changes Or Differences *Online connectivity is limited to only sharing autodances worldwide. *Gold moves shine brighter than Just Dance 2014. *Mash ups aren't present as well as extreme and alternate versions as shown on the trailer but mojo coins are present. *DLC is not present. *Party Master Mode is not present as shown on the trailer but mojo coins are present. *The "Perfect's,Good's And Ok's" show up larger and much brighter. * Uplay is not present. *Motion and Mic accuracy is fixed. *The dancers appear farther to the screen. *This is the 3rd time a Korean song is used for Just Dance. *The mojo coins displayed on the screen is "M" in Just Dance 2014 but is "JD" in Just Dance Wii U *There is an option for the player to not pick a avatar, rather than have a default one. *This has the most English songs with 16 from Just Dance 4 DLC And Just Dance 2014 DLC *The moves are much calmer compared to Just Dance Wii And Just Dance Wii 2 but also has the hardest difficulty being hardest. **Just Dance Wii broke this rule by having a songs with difficulty and effort 3/3+ *KARA and EXILE have the most songs on all three games. *The menu is changed to having two songs showing up when entering the menu. **This is cause the lack of shop and worldwide dance floor *Different sound effects are added when chosing and scrolling. Track listing The game contains 35 tracks.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTPHawFec6E *A "JD4" indicates this song is on Just Dance 4. *A "JD2014" indicates this song is on Just Dance 2014. *A "DLC4" indicates this song was is a DLC on Just Dance 4. *A "DLC2014" indicates this song is a DLC on Just Dance 2014. *An "AD" indicates this song is on ABBA: You Can Dance. *Another difficulty in [here] indicates the difficulty has been changed from the original game. The difficulty in [here] is the original. Avatars *Dagomba (JD2) *Jump In The Line (JD2) First Dancer *Katti Kalandal (JD2) Both Dancers *Rasputin (JD2) *Toxic (JD2) *Land Of 1000 Dances (JD3) *California Gurls (JD3) *Da Funk (JD3) First Player *Dynamite (JD3) Second Player *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *This Is Halloween (JD3) Second Player *Night Boat To Cairo (JD3) Second Player *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Something Stupid (JD3) Second Player *Spectronizer (JD3) Third Player *Video Killed The Radio Star (JD3) *Gangnam Style (JD4) Second Dancer *Istanbul (JD4) First and Third Players *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Just A Gigolo (JD2014) First Player *Gentleman (JD2014) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Applause (JD2014) *Micky (JDW) *Love Revolution (JDW) Both Players *Just Mario (JDW) *Independent Woman (JDW2) *Rising Sun (JDW2) First Player *Go Go Summer! (JDW2) Third and Last Player *Suirenka (JDW2) *Bo Peep Bo Peep (JDW2) *Pop Star (JDW2) Both Players *Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (JDWU) Both Players *EZ Do Dance (JDWU) First Player *I Wish For You (JDWU) Both Players *Memeshituke (JDWU) All Players *Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (JDWU) Both Players *Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) *Fantastic Baby (JDWU) *Flying Get (JDWU) Third Player *Ninja Re Bang Bang (JDWU) *Acerola Taiso no Uta (JDWU) Second Player * Dance de Bakōn! (JDWU) Background * Orange * Jellyfish * Flying Get (JDWU) Background) * Santa Claus * Nitro Bot (JD2014) First Player * In The Summertime (JD2014) Third Player * Choo Choo Train (JDW) Second Player * Sexy Girl (JDW) * PonPonPon (JDW2) * Age Age Every Night (JDW2) * I'm Your Man (JDW2) * Yeah! Mecha Holiday (JDW2) * Tsukematsukeru (JDWU) * Mitemite Kochichi (JDWU) * Follow Me (JDWU) * Koino Dial 6700 (JDW) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) First Player * One Night Carnival (JDW) * One Night Carnival (JDW) Background Dancer * Cutie Honey (JDW) * UFO (JDW) * Samishii Nettaigyo (JDW2) Both Players * Rising Sun (JDW2) First Player * Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (JDW2) Both Players Trivia *In the trailer, Applause is called The Applause. This was later fixed on the offical release. ** There are several dancers on the game cover. There are Tsukematsukeru, I Wish For You, Tell Your World, Ikuze! Kaito Shojo, Memeshikute, and an unknown dancer that looks like Electric Boy. *This is the first Just Dance game to be not available on the Wii. *This, contrast to Just Dance Wii 2, has more debuting artists than returning artists, some of which include: **SKE48 **Big Bang **E-Girls **°C-ute **Golden Bomber **Humbert Humbert **Momoiro Clover Z **livetune ft. Hastune Miku *The returning artists include: **AKB48: Heavy Rotation **EXILE: Won't Be Long (with Kumi Koda), Choo Choo Train, Rising Sun, Lovers Again **KARA: Jumpin, Mister, Go Go Summer, Jet Coaster Love **TRF: Survival Dance **Dream5: Koino Dial 6700 **Kyary Pamyu Pamyu: PonPonPon **Morning Musume: Love Revolution *The only western song on this game that had its difficulty raised is Superstition. Any others that had their difficulties altered had it lowered down. * This game's interface is very similar to Just Dance 2014. Gallery 71gSN3zt4kL._AA1081_.jpg 61KN22XlrOL. AA1280 .jpg 71MAYoDElBL._AA1500_.jpg|"Ikuze-tsu! Kaito girl" by Momoiro Clover Z 71rCASxsKyL._AA1500_.jpg 71strc2+8OL._AA1500_.jpg 71tXA41YEoL._AA1500_.jpg 71RgEqTZ2FL._AA1500_.jpg|Tsukematsukeru by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu 81EjArj29DL._AA1500_.jpg 81FT7HO7+6L._AA1500_.jpg 81GJGp8yRsL._AA1500_.jpg|Koi suru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 81IaFScpcUL._AA1500_.jpg|I Wish For You by EXILE 81lKrrfxxBL._AA1500_.jpg|Koi suru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 81zpeioU2lL._AA1500_.jpg 81Lg9qw827L._AA1500_.jpg KT.png|The menu picture of Tsukematsukera AF.png AK.png Koi Suru Fortune Cookie.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie 1.jpeg.png|Flying Get Tsukema Tsukeru.png|Tsukematsukeru Screen Shot 2014-04-18 at 11.26.20 AM.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta Category:Games Category:Just Dance Wii U